


啮噬 01~02 修改版

by No1tomato



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, 叔侄, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1tomato/pseuds/No1tomato





	啮噬 01~02 修改版

01.正式见面

 

姜丹尼尔7岁以前，爱玩的天性和所有小孩一样，调皮捣蛋样样精通。可惜出生环境不自由，而且姜父30多才有了这个独子，夫妻俩对他呵护有加，担心他伤皮破肉，所以活动范围有所限制，叮嘱他最多只能跑到自家宅子的花园处。可是小姜早就把家里的角角落落探了个究竟，以至于无聊到拿棒棒糖“贿赂”家里的佣人，乞求他们放自己去院子外走走。

“哎哟我的小少爷，你这么做可得让我挨罚喽。”

要说会哄人，还是胖姨厉害。她乐呵呵地收下糖，下一步便撕了糖纸，将甜甜的糖果塞回“小淘气”嘴里，慢悠悠地开始讲起故事。于是乐观的小姜吃着吃着，也就忘了不开心。

就在姜丹尼尔7岁那年，事情有了转机:姜父终于答应给他自由玩乐的时间。这对于整日憋闷在家的孩子来说堪比最高的奖赏。可姜父到底还是怕他出去瞎玩闯祸，便嘱咐了老管家几句，让他领着姜丹尼尔一起去趟“亲戚”家，基本意思就是想让他学学技艺，也比浪费时间强。这位亲戚姜丹尼尔之前是没见过的，或者说可能他自己根本没印象，毕竟他不喜欢跟在姜父的身边出席那些家族里的社交场合。

那天，满心喜悦的小姜觉得车似乎开了好久才到达那栋宅子。刚接触新环境，再闹腾的孩子都能老老实实呆着。姜丹尼尔由管家领着，走过了绿茵茵的天井，默默地跟进了里间会客室，到坐下为止，他感觉自己的心跳就没放慢过速度。趁佣人递茶传话的空档，他环顾四周，觉得那里和自己家明显不一样:周围环境更加安静，幽雅。若天气不好，树荫让整个室内显得有些昏暗，而这天风和日丽，枝叶摇摆，光影配合下倒也有些趣味。

过不了多久，就有人传话说请他直接上二楼见面。之前不管去哪里都少不了繁文缛节，这位主人倒是很大方，他心想。到了二楼，枝叶遮挡减少，整个空间明显亮堂起来，一整条连廊阳台，隔着走廊的是其他房间。他瞪大眼睛观察着周围的一切，都没注意到有个人正斜靠在门框上笑眯眯地看着自己。

“丹尼尔？”

对方轻声唤着自己的名字，连声音里都是掩盖不住的笑意。姜丹尼尔循着声音望过去，那人正朝自己招手，老管家示意那便是他要称呼为“叔叔”的人。姜丹尼尔在笑容的吸引下朝前走近，仔细一看，对方居然是位清秀美丽的少年，他的容貌让人赞叹不已，姜丹尼尔立马对他心生好感。等回过神来，他有些害羞，有些别扭地喊了声叔叔。少年光是笑，也不答应，稍弯着腰问他：

“你的名字很酷，是自己起的吗？”

姜丹尼尔摇摇头，又点点头，小脸上带着点得意。朴志训觉得他可爱，伸手捏了把他的脸颊，小孩怕痛急着躲开，但又凑上前，吸溜了一下鼻子，说：“我可以不叫你叔叔嘛？”朴志训愣了顺，随即哈哈笑着点头：“你要是不乐意，也可以不叫我叔叔。”姜丹尼尔忙摇头，想把自己和“不乐意”三个字撇清关系，获得应允后，他的胆子顿时放开了些，说话也不细声细气了。闲聊几句之后，少年问：“要去画室看看吗？”姜丹尼尔点点头。画室比他想象的更宽敞，外侧还有阳台，落地窗前摆着画架和一些散落的颜料，架子上是一幅正在画的画，具体是什么他看了会儿也没看懂，就没去细究。

“对画画感兴趣吗？”朴志训弯腰去捡摊在地上的杂志，漫不经心地问道。

“嗯。”姜丹尼尔觉得自己除了点头也没有其他话好讲，蹲在地上用笔去戳调色盘里干巴巴的颜料块，对他来说能引起好奇心的新环境都是好地方。

“喜欢这里吗?边上有纸，你可以随便涂。”朴志训往他边上一坐，看他玩。

阳光暖融融的打在身上，聊了会儿，姜丹尼尔也不想说话了，他微眯着眼，觉得很舒服。

回去的路上姜丹尼尔向管家打听这位叔叔，管家解释道他是养子，也就是名义上姜父的弟弟。

“他可真好看。”姜丹尼尔看着车外的风景出神地呢喃道。管家笑笑表示认同。

后来的日子也是如此，姜丹尼尔大部分时间就跟着学画，姜父事务繁忙，姜母也不怎么操心了，这样一来他去宅子的频率也就越高，说是画画，可就他自己清楚，他是为了朴志训而去的。姜丹尼尔渐渐看不上同龄人喜欢的东西，而是终日赖在朴志训身旁:画得好，就粘着他讨表扬，不想画了，就静静地呆在一旁看着他。他眼里的朴志训就像一幅活的画，时而在晨曦中慵懒随意地打着哈欠，时而在夕阳余晖中凝神沉思，时而又会在月夜以观赏为由，关上灯轻哼小调。他相信，这些只有他姜丹尼尔能看到，朴志训是不会被任何人分享的快乐，将会成为他记忆中唯一的美好。

 

02.窥视秘密

 

随着相伴时日的增多，说实话，姜丹尼尔也不是完全对他没有其他方面的迷恋。

少年人欲望汹涌。那些朦胧的欲念挠人心痒，哪怕企图压制它，过不了多久又会重新爬上来，就像潮涨潮落，周而复始。

在家时，朴志训喜欢穿宽松随意的睡袍，稍微动一下，锁骨就会显露出来。有次他刚洗完澡，双颊被蒸汽热得带出粉红，头发还湿漉漉地，也不先擦干，就侧躺在沙发上，丝质浴袍的一边滑落下来，半遮半掩的样子惹得姜丹尼尔狼狈地冲进浴室，一边跑一边嘴上喊着叔叔你怎么洗那么久我都快憋死啦。

留下朴志训奇怪地盯着他的背影。

隔壁空房间也有浴室啊，非要等我洗完澡么？

一点点细节都能让他想入非非。他在朴志训面前毫无定力。

白天，画腻了他就坐一旁观察朴志训：从头发到眼睛到鼻尖到嘴唇。如果有面镜子，就能反映出他的眼神有多露骨。可他自己似乎毫无知觉。

最后朴志训侧头问他，饿了？茶几上留着几块糕点自己去拿。

姜丹尼尔抿着嘴笑，摇摇头说，不饿。

你真好看。他没说出口。他还不敢直白地去评价一位长辈。

姜丹尼尔观察着那只随意握着画笔的手:同样的修长，却不似他骨感，而是有些软乎的样子，激发人的保护欲。梦里他曾多次幻想那样一只手握着自己的性器上下撸动会是什么样子。

他喜欢那双手。小时候，有次犯的错稍微严重了些，为了躲他爸，朴志训把他藏到桌下，命令他千万别发出声响。趴在他腿上的姜丹尼尔顺从地点点头，可听到父亲愤怒的声音还是稍微惊了一下，慌乱中扒拉了朴志训的大腿，随即他感受到一只手抚上他发抖的肩膀，又在他头顶温柔地轻拍两下，似是提醒他不必紧张。

回想起来，他根本不记得当时朴志训说了什么把他父亲引开的，他只记得躲在厚重的书桌下，朴志训的腿和他的脸颊紧紧相贴，对方的私处近在眼前。呼吸渐渐变得急促，他闭上眼，感受着衣服透出来的香气。气急败坏的父亲、闷热的桌肚，这些都不重要了，他感觉自己仿佛枕在棉絮上，连心里也渐渐软乎，此时突然有些责怪刚才那个满脑下流念头的自己。很矛盾啊，姜丹尼尔也不知道自己到底怎么了。

不知不觉，他在宅邸里度过好几个春夏秋冬。这些在他看来很重要的个人体验：他对朴志训的偷偷爱慕，以及朴志训对他的温柔爱护，其实只是微不足道的小插曲。

朴志训时常会去姜丹尼尔的爷爷那里。老爷子的身体状况在近几年大不如前，姜丹尼尔偶尔也会跟着一起去，顺便探望。他和爷爷的交流并不多，早年老爷子还会絮絮叨叨叮嘱自己好好念书出人头地，听多了甚至嫌烦，而近几年姜丹尼尔看到的他通常坐在躺椅上一动不动好几个小时，话也不多说，眼神也渐渐呆滞。不过，一直以来老爷子似乎无比欣赏他叔叔，姜丹尼尔也连带着多了份好感。

有时朴志训上午就去拜访姜老爷子，然后陪伴一整天。这时姜丹尼尔选择回自己家，或者下午在他叔叔家呆上半天，等他回来一起吃晚饭。

姜丹尼尔独自待在宅邸里的时候，通常不去一楼，因为朴志训的主卧在二楼，还有书房、画室之类的也都在二楼。翻书翻厌了，就去露天阳台的阴影里躺着，闭眼小憩。一楼竹林荫蔽下的木地板回廊也是他喜欢的地方，尤其到了夏天，哪儿都不如一楼凉快，这种时候就不得不去那里待着了。有时会遇上其他空跑一趟的访客，对方大多是他不熟悉的，不过这并不影响对方知道他身份的事实，下一秒就会对着这位小少爷毕恭毕敬寒暄一番，可姜丹尼尔并无太大兴趣去理会这些人，因为他原本以为这栋看似安静避世的宅子只有他一位访客。

有天下午，天气并不十分让人满意。朴志训也无兴趣作画，扔下画笔，起身往卧室走，下一秒又像是想起来了什么，回头问道，睡一会儿？姜丹尼尔不困，摇头摇了一半又点点头。

主动邀请怎么能拒绝。

他很识趣地躺在床边，尽量给对方腾出足够大的空间。而朴志训却有些头疼般地皱着眉责怪他，离这么远做什么？末了侧身伸手将他揽过来，在姜丹尼尔惊讶的同时，他倒无所谓地将头枕在手臂上，蜷起膝盖说，睡吧。姜丹尼尔看着近在咫尺的他，心跳得厉害，又不好意思多废话，只好闭嘴盯着那羽扇似的睫毛，他感到脸有些发烧。

天越来越阴，像是要下雨。外头的树被风吹得沙沙响，室内安静，只听得见呼吸声。

没过多久，平静的气氛就被两下轻轻的敲门声打破。女佣站在门口，朴志训意会，懒懒地起身道:“我一会儿就过去，你先让他等等。”女佣应声退下。朴志训把身上随意披着的长袍褪到一半，想了想又穿了上去。姜丹尼尔好奇地盯着他问:“有客人？”“嗯，你就呆在这里别跟下去了，我书柜里有画册，你可以随便拿着看，要是饿了......”他看了眼墙上的钟，“快到点了，女佣会把点心送上来......”交代完了以后，他就转身下楼。

只要人在，离开一分钟姜丹尼尔都觉得仿佛过了一小时。心浮气躁地翻完一本画册，其他的没兴趣再看。蛋糕吃完之后觉得口渴，他环视一圈周围，发现女佣忘了给喝光的茶壶添水。忍了一会儿，朴志训还是没上来，他决定自己下去倒水。

窗外的乌云更多了。楼道很暗，姜丹尼尔不得不小心翼翼地抓着扶手。可能平时不怎么会去碰它吧，这天摸起来好像格外潮湿粘腻，也可能只是心理作用。所以他浅浅地搭着扶手，觉得与其靠它不如自己注意看路。

女佣不知道去哪里了，他唤了一声没有反应，只好自己去找。之前好像从来没有仔细注意过，楼下的房间也很多，不过大都关着门。他想起来朴志训没告诉他自己去了楼下哪间房，出于好奇，他想自己去找他。连着开了三间房都没看到人影，倒被墙上挂着的画吸引了，这些画里竟然隐约能看到人影:有独自一人表情痛苦的，也有两个人交缠在一起的。这些画在以前的他看来只是莫名其妙的色彩叠加。

看画的时候，外头开始淅淅沥沥下起雨来。他听到远处零零碎碎传来一些声音，混着雨声，不清晰，一开始还以为是自己盯着画面脑补出来的效果，可仔细听听，好像有人在喊叫。也许那声音就来自于朴志训所在的房间，他循声快步走去，拐过一道长廊后发现声音的来源:有间房他平时几乎没注意到，因它被花园里的竹林半遮半掩住，而他讨厌虫子，所以从来没往这里走过。但这会儿某种奇妙的魔力驱使他去一探究竟，只好皱着眉快步穿过树林。

声音越来越清晰，听上去有人在带着哭腔小声抽泣，一会儿又被更大的喘息声代替，时而痛苦时而欢乐。姜丹尼尔站在门口，犹豫了两秒，伸手推开一点点房门，眼前的场景让他后脑发麻:他亲爱的叔叔——朴志训，此刻正赤身裸体趴着另一个男人的肩膀，上上下下，闭着眼沉醉其中。昔日脑内的场景在他眼前真实地展开，姜丹尼尔感觉自己使出浑身解数才得以不叫出声来，他感到混乱，感到羞耻，感到愤怒，顾不得关门就跑，纷繁杂乱的情感扰得他都没注意到半路走过来的女佣阿莲，“少爷？”她对出现在一楼的姜丹尼尔感到有些惊讶，“我回家。”他满脸通红，气喘吁吁，皱着眉不看她。阿莲也不多问，给他安排司机，等他走后，远远地看了眼自家主人所在的客房，心里猜到三分，不出声的叹了口气。

 

TBC.


End file.
